pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
All Delighted People
| recorded = 2009 and 2010 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Asthmatic Kitty | producer = Sufjan Stevens | prev_title = The BQE | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = The Age of Adz | next_year = 2010 }} All Delighted People is an EP by Sufjan Stevens released online by Asthmatic Kitty Records on August 20, 2010. It is centered on two versions of Stevens' ballad "All Delighted People". According to the official release webpage it is an "homage to the Apocalypse, existential ennui, and Paul Simon's 'Sound of Silence'". It debuted at #48 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and jumped to number #27 the week after. Critical reception | ADM = 5.3/10 | rev1 = AllMusic |rev1Score = |title=All Delighted People EP |work=allmusic |author=Monger, James Christopher |accessdate=September 12, 2010}} | rev2 = Consequence of Sound |rev2Score = | rev3 = Drowned in Sound |rev3Score = (4/10) | rev4 = The Independent |rev4Score = | rev5 = NME |rev5Score = (3/10) | rev6 = No Ripcord |rev6Score = (4/10) | rev7 = Pitchfork Media |rev7Score = (7.6/10) | rev8 = PopMatters |rev8Score = (6/10) | rev9 = Rolling Stone |rev9Score = | rev10 = Spin |rev10Score = (7/10) }} All Delighted People received mostly positive reviews from contemporary music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 63, based on 12 reviews, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Ian Cohen of Pitchfork Media gave the album a positive review stating, "It isn't the mere existence of Age of Adz that puts this EP in perspective, though-- the electronic sonics of first taste "I Walked" are a blatant sign that we may ultimately have to retire the idea of Sufjan Stevens as a banjo-toting cartographer of the heart and the continental United States going forward. The scrapbook-like cover of All Delighted People makes sense then, as its contents serve as a humble and friendly keepsake, songs that deserve to be heard, but belonging to a chapter in Stevens' artistic livelihood that he needed to close to maintain his vitality." Track listing ;Compact Disc and digital versions #"All Delighted People" (Original Version) – 11:38 #"Enchanting Ghost" – 3:39 #"Heirloom" – 2:55 #"From the Mouth of Gabriel" – 4:03 #"The Owl and the Tanager" – 6:38 #"All Delighted People" (Classic Rock Version) – 8:07 #"Arnika" – 5:13 #"Djohariah" – 17:02 ;Vinyl edition ;A #"All Delighted People" (Original Version) – 11:38 #"Enchanting Ghost" – 3:39 #"From the Mouth of Gabriel" – 4:03 ;B # "The Owl and the Tanager" – 6:38 #"All Delighted People" (Classic Rock Version) – 8:07 #"Arnika" – 5:13 ;C # "Heirloom" – 2:55 #"Djohariah" – 17:02 ;D # "Untitled" – 2:47 #"Untitled" – 1:57 #"Untitled" – 0:46 #"Untitled" – 2:25 #"Untitled" – 1:00 #"Untitled" – 1:06 #"Untitled" – 1:01 #"Untitled" – 0:35 #"Untitled" – 2:52 #"Untitled" – 1:00 #"Untitled" – 3:10 :Side D contains a series of piano solos originally recorded as a soundtrack to the 2008 short film "Eve", directed by Natalie Portman. No information is contained about these in the vinyl release. References External links *[http://sufjanstevens.bandcamp.com/album/all-delighted-people-ep Sufjan Stevens release page for All Delighted People EP] Category:2010 EPs Category:Albums produced by Sufjan Stevens Category:Asthmatic Kitty EPs Category:Sufjan Stevens EPs